The present invention is directed in general to carrying devices, and more particularly to an adjustable width luggage carrier apparatus for use in connection with luggage, and especially trunks, having various different widths.
In the prior art, various means were utilized for carrying trunks and luggage, the most primitive of which comprised manually carrying the luggage. As an improvement over such prior art means, various carrying devices have been proposed and/or attempted. One such device generally comprises a hand truck-like apparatus, including a generally horizontally disposed member for sliding under the luggage, and a vertical member disposed at approximately 90 degrees thereto, which vertical member bears at the upper end thereof handle means therefor and wheels at the opposite end thereof. While generally somewhat more efficient than certain other prior art devices, such structures are generally too large in size and too heavy to be easily usable and sufficiently portable for most luggage carrying applications.
Other luggage carrier devices have been proposed which devices have been lighter and generally more portable, as well as being adjustable in width. However, such devices have been relatively complex in construction and have been confined to a limited length, such that only luggage of a certain limited length could be carried therewith.
Yet other devices of various different characteristics have been proposed, but have been relatively complex and expensive to manufacture, as well as being generally non-sturdy, difficult of adjustment in use, difficult to use in towing, and/or requiring considerable physical strength in use.
The adjustable width luggage carrier apparatus of the present invention materially alleviates the above difficulties and shortcomings of prior art apparatuses.